officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Plot:/@comment-174.112.201.112-20120406004839
"Get up. Get. Up. Now!" I groan. There's no button to turn the mom alarm off, and ever since I shattered mine (the evidence resting on my bedside table in a crunched heap of plastic) she's been waking me up every morning. I wish I could replace my annoying alarm now, because my mom won't stop complaining about how irritating it is to wake up her grumpy teenage daughter every morning. Frankly, it isn't much fun for me either. I slip my feet into the warm, fuzzy slippers, yawn and stretch, and into the bathroom to splash my face with water. Into the kitchen. My head is buzzing, strangely enough. It's as if something is prickling at my skin. For some reason, though, I'm in a pretty good mood. I make some scrambled eggs, set them on the table to cool off, and my mother sits down at the kitchen table. "Made you some coffee," I smile, handing it to her. She stares at me strangely. "What is it?" I ask, puzzled, tilting my head to one side as if in a question. "Is something wrong, mom?" "Um, no..." she shakes her head. "I must be seeing things. Working late is giving me delusions, I think..." The buzzing sound in my ears is still there as I get ready for school, but it fades as I enter my room. It must be one of our old kitchen appliances or something. As I enter the kitchen again, my mother is sipping her coffee, smiling. "This is good. Thanks." "No problem. Anything for my mom," I smile, and slip my feet into my flats. The buzzing ebbs and is replaced with a strange sort of shiny feeling. Like I'm walking through sunbeams. I must be overtired. And then it hits me. The events of yesterday that I'd been trying to forget. Yes, that must be it. I was exhausted from that. I mean, come on. Getting thrown around by a tornado really hurts. "I'm off!" I call, and bound down the little side street, down towards main street, and onto the turnoff towards Bloomfield High. -------------------------- "Morning broooother!" Loo bounces into the room, holding a steaming mug of tea and a bagel on a plate. "Breakfast for my onii-san!" Roo sighs. "Watching anime again? What was it this time?" he asks, taking the bagel from her. "Thanks." "Your welcome, and it's Sailor Moon!" she giggles. "Sailor Moon?" Roo gives her a disbelieving look. "That's so... weird." She shrugs. "I don't care. It's great. The only downside is how long she takes to attack... And there's this weird Sailor Starlights character..." she trails off about some strange character who turns from a girl to a boy, and had the strangest attack name. "Say..." Roo takes another bite. "Where's mom?" "And Tuxedo Kamen-- oh, mom? I don't know. She went off somewhere again. Or maybe she's in the basement nursing a hangover. With Bjorn." Roo's brow furrows. "Bjorn? O-kaay then. Moving on.." his eyes catch on something. A green-black bruise on her arm. "Where'd that come from?" Her eyes immediately look down. "Umm, this? Nowhere.." He shakes his head. "Tell me. Now." He already had a sneaking suspicion. Their mother didn't hit them, and neither would her boyfriend(s), they were too busy ignoring the children. "You followed us, didn't you. You followed us to the tornado." "But Roo! I wanted to!" she whines. "You're my brother! I wanted to go with you! And Bjorn was trying to cook and used way too much oil, and I knew mom'd make me clean it up, so I left, and-" He shook his head. And then he noticed how her hair seemed to glitter a little... There was a thumping on the stairs, and the basement door opens. "Umm..." their mother sighs, holding her head. "I need some food.." Roo sighs. "I'm going to go to school. I don't feel like making a breakfast that'll just be thrown up anyways." "Good idea," sighs Loo. He takes his sister's hand and goes off to school. But something was nagging at Roo. His laptop bag, slung over his shoulder, seemed to weigh a lot more than usual. He hadn't forgotten yesterday. That dust. The messages. How their lives would change. And now, his sister... His little twelve-year old, (seemingly) innocent little sister... Was thrown into the chaos. As the hair was slightly lifted from his face, he didn't notice that his eyes had met another's, that that other had fallen to his knees, clasping his head... ----------------------------------- Vlad's head was going to explode. He'd looked at Roo, and... there was this... flash of blue. Something was going on. That golden dust wasn't just anything. Not your corn dust. No, no, this was different. Bringing him back to the events of this morning...